Blue eyes
by siriusxremus22
Summary: She needs someone, a hero. He'sa hero, but can he save her? She wants so much, can she survive if her world falls from under her? Disclaime: The plot is mine, and he song is mine, but nothing else. Warning: no yaoi,but makes up for it.
1. A new begining

Sapphire blue eyes filled with tears, she tried pulling her miniscule sapphire skirt down at least past mid thigh. As it was it barely covered her ass. Her long blonde hair was done up pretty, with a few ringlets curling around her face framing her delicate features. Her lips were slicked with dark red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow brought out the color in her eyes. Her top was tight fitting and showed off her cleavage. She was well endowed for a fifteen year old. She had a nice slim, well rounded figure.

One tear slid from her eyes, her feet hurt from the high heels she wasn't used to. The weather was warm this night in New York. A fact that she thanked god for. She wouldn't have been able to bear this job, as it was she could barely stomach it. Her large blue eyes surveyed the dark street in front of her. Her boss had stationed her in front of an alley so that she could hide if he police came by.

The warm air hugged every bit of exposed skin on her. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Hadn't been since her fourteenth birthday. She hated how dirty she was inside, she hated herself. But it was necessary. She had to survive. Her foster parents had as good as sold her to her boss in order to pay their bills. She had lived so long. A lot longer than you'd think, not physically no. But looking into her eyes you would see centuries of pain and despair in them. No one looked into her eyes anymore. They were enough to drive a person insane.

Every night she cried, every dawn when she was released to sleep she cried. Her neighbors, and classmates only knew her by the name Tears. If they were feeling particularily mean, mostly her foster parents, they'd call her whore. They were right of course, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Tear walked swaying her hips, her lips forced into a seductive smile to lure in any person looking for a quick fuck. It was a long time till dawn. She would be beaten mircilessly if she didn't bring in at least a hundred dollars, the price of one fuck. She was young, so her boss didn't expect as much from her, and yet he expected so much more. Another tear fell down her cheek.

That's how Alfred F. Jones found her. She was entrancing with that smile, and the tears flowing down her face. Only it didn't make him want to sleep with her, it made him want to rescue her. After all he was the hero! He walked up to her, she saw him and smiled. He looked into her eyes that were the same color as his. He saw the pain, the dispair, the sorrow. He saw a little girl drowning in hopelessness. He didn't even pause, he walked right up to her and grabbed her hand a large grin lighting his face, "Hi! I'm Alfred! Wanna come to my place and watch a movie?" he asked.

Tear looked at him and blinked, watch a movie? "Um, I'd actually like to, but I have to stay here and make money, or my boss'll beat me again." she said sadly trying to pull her hand away.

Alfred held on tightly, but was careful not to hurt her with his monstrous strength. "That's okay! I'll pay you! I'll even let you pick out the movie! And if you tell me the name of your boss I can put him away for good!" he said smiling brilliantly.

She looked at him with hope in her eyes, then it faded, "Are you a cop?" she asked quietly.

"Nope! I'm the U... er, I'm just Alfred. But I have the means to put the man away." he said kindly.

She looked into his eyes, with a shaky breath she nodded, she wanted out, she didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She wanted to go to school, and be normal. "I'd like that. I don't want to be like this, I never did." she said starting to cry."

Alfred pulled her close and stroked her hair until she calmed down. Then he pulled her to his truck and took her to his house. If she had looked at his face at all during the drive she'd have seen all the determination of the United States of America aimed at putting her boss in jail. But she didn't look, she didn't know.

Alfred pulled up to his house just as it started raining. He pulled her in quickly, laughing he shook off like a dog. He took off his bomber jacket she'd just noticed. He looked her up and down, "Before we pick out a movie, let's get you something warmer to wear, how 'bout it?" he asked grinning. Tear nodded.

Alfred rummaged through his old things looking for something that would fit her. All he found was a flannel shirt, and jeans. He tilted his head for a moment, why was his rodeo work outfit in New York? He shrugged oh well. He took the clothes out to the shivering girl. "Here ya go! You can get dressed in the bathroom. It's on the second floor first door to the right. Sorry, but you'll probably swim in these clothes. We'll buy you your own tomorrow. OH! That's right! I don't know your name! I'm the hero so I need to know your name!" he said smiling. He suddenly remembered that he still had his black leather gloves on and struggled to take them off causing Tear to laugh.

"My name is Ange Paradis. Most people call me Tear though." she said sadly.

Alfred noticed that she hadn't said my friends call me, and she didn't seem to like the nickname either. He smiled, "Well, I'll call you Angel since that's what your first name means. Besides it fits you much better than Tear, 'sides, I'm your friend so I get to choose what awsome nickname to call you by!" he said looking proud of himself.

Ange smiled a smile that rivaled his own. She nodded, her first friend. She gave him a hug then went to change. Alfred blinked then made his way to the kitchen to try cooking. He didn't think she'd want McDonalds, besides, contrary to popular belief hamburgers were NOT 99.9% of what he ate! They only made up 80% of his diet. He looked around his kitchen wondering what to make. He looked at what he had. Hamburger, cream of chicken, green beans, and french fried onions. He could work with that!

Alfred pulled out a pot and put the hamburger in it letting it brown. He got out salt and pepper. When the hamburger was brown he put in the cream of chicken and the green beans and let it simmer for a bit. SInce he always cooked on high it didn't take long. When it was done he put the resulting hotdish on two plates and took them out to the living room and set them on the coffee table in front of his wide screen tv. Humming he put the French fried onions between them and the salt and pepper too.

He ran out to the kitchen to get silverwear, a beer for himself, and a cup for Angel. He was bringing it out when she came down stairs. She looked at the food, and tears filled her eyes. Alfred quickly set the stuff down and rushed to her in a panic. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? I need to call England! He'll know what to do! Gah! Where's my phone? Damn it Russia! I blame you!" he shouted running around the room still panicking. Angel started to laugh causing America to calm down and stop running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I'm sorry. I was crying because I was happy. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I just kinda was overflowing with joy." she smiled happily at him, "Thank you Al." she said. He blushed and smiled happily.

"Cool! Cause I like totally knew that! Heh. Why don't you pick out a movie then come sit down and eat?" he said sitting down himself. She went to his movie cabnit and her eyes widened.

He had to have about every movie ever made. She searched through them until she found one that sounded good. She put it in then sat down. "Which one did you pick?" Alfred asked curious.

"Hm? Oh it was called Emerald Waters." she said off-handedly. She put a spoonful in her mouth, it was hot but delicious. She added some french fried onions. The movie was about a woman with emerald eyes. She was a jew in WWII. By the end of it both Alfred and Ange were crying. The woman had died.

Alfred's phone chose that moment to ring. Ange recognized 'The Star-Spangled Banner' as the ringtone. Alfred flipped the red white and blue phone open. "Hello bossman!" he said cheerfully, "Why are you calling me so late?" he asked. Ange watched him as the man on the other end answered, she saw Alfred's body quiver. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT COMMIE BASTARD IS COMING OVER RIGHT NOW?" she watched him visibly calm himself, "I have company over Mr. President sir. Yes a normal person, I..." he listened for a moment, "No, I will not send her away. Yessir, yes, I'll tell her, yes I'll protect her from Ivan, no she is not my lover. No. no. Yessir, see you tomorrow." he hung up and ran his hands over his face.

He peeked over at Ange who was looking at him calmly. "Heh, so anyway. the President said that I should tell you the truth since you're about to meet Russia. I'm the personification of the United States of America. Ivan Braginski is the personification of Russia. He will be here in a second. I don't know why he's here, but I'm not sending a friend out into the rain, so you're about to meet him." as if to accent his words a rough knock was heard at the door.

Alfred smiled sheepishly and went to answer the door, he came back a second later with a giant blonde man with violet eyes. The man wore a tan scarf over his black t-shirt. Ange smiled, "Hello, I am Ange Paradis." she said calmly holding out her hand. Russia blinked then smiled enthusiastically

"I am Ivan Braginski!" he said with a thick accent, "It is good to see Amerika having friends. Ah, but I am not here for pleasentries. Amerika I will meet you upstairs." he said turning and walking away. Ange looked and saw Alfred shudder.

He smiled at her, "Pick out another movie, and turn the volume up, loud." he said before going upstairs. She did as he said, but she still heard the screams and cries that drifted down from upstairs. She hugged herself waiting for it to quiet down. The movie ended just as heavy footsteps came down the stairs. She got up and saw it was Russia, he was still smiling, but now he had blood on his lips.

"You are friends with Amerika, da?" he asked, she nodded. "You should go and take care of him." he said turning to leave. Ange lightly touched his arm as he walked by, "I can see you are very worried about him. So why do you hurt him, then walk away?" she asked.

Russia looked into the blue eyes so like the man's upstairs. Shock ran through him at those eyes. He sighed, "I can only do as my leader tells me to do. He tells me I must hurt Amerika, that I can never be friends with someone so different from myself." for once his smile slipped off. Ange hugged him, "Then I will be your friend, and you two can be friends through me with out breaking your boss's order." she said smiling softly before leaving to take care of the abused man who had taken her in. Russia watched her go with a smile then turned and left.

Ange cautiously entered the bedroom where Alfred lay staring blankly up at the ceiling. She saw the tears swimming in his eyes, but not a single one fell. She went to the bathroom and got a wet rag. She went to the man and softly washed his cuts, and removed the blood and semen from his body. Shivers ran through his body, and his fists were clenched. She went back to the bathroom, and ran water in the tub. Then she helped Alfred stand and walked him into the bathroom before washing him more thuroughly, then let him soak as she washed his hair with shampoo.

America relaxed as her hands ran through his hair and water washed over him. He finally spoke, "I'm... not that much different than you Angel." he said softly. She kept running her hand over his hair listening. "I... don't sell myself for money... instead I give up my body for foreign relations... I do... as my boss says. I'm... the only... country that has to... do... this... So I'm the one they all come to..." he said. He looked at Ange, "I have no real friends Angel. he said.

Ange smiled then kissed his forehead, "You have me. You're like the big brother I never had." she stood up and grabbed a giant fluffy towel. She helped him stand, his cuts already fading. She dried him off, paying careful attention to his hair, not wanting him to get a cold. She walked him to the bed and sat him down. She went to his drawers, and pulled out a long flannel shirt like the one she was wearing, and a pair of sweatpants. She looked for underwear, and found a bunch of red, white and blue stripped boxers.

Ange went back to Alfred and shimmied the boxers up his legs and over his hip bones. The pants and shirt quickly followed. She layed him down and tucked him in, then made to leave. Alfred grabbed her hand, "Please d-don't leave me." he whispered his eyes already dropping closed. She nodded and climbed into bed snuggling against him, soon she was asleep as well.

...

Morning met her bright and early. For once she wasn't tired, and was able to watch the sunrise. Quietly she creeped out of bed, Alfred was a heavy sleeper. She took the dirty clothes downstairs and started a load of laundry. Then she quickly ran to her home which, suprisingly, was only down the block, and grabbed her money. She went to the store, and bought groceries. She hurried back to Alfred's and started on a breakfast bake. It would take an hour for the thing to bake, so she set the oven and then rolled up her sleeves. She went out to the living room and got the night before's dirty dishes, and put them in the sink.

She dusted, washed and dried, swept, scrubbed, picked up, and vacuumed until the whole downstairs was practically shining. She put the vacuum away as the oven beeped. Grabbing a pair of potholders the took out the pan and set it on the stove. She set the table then went to wake up Alfred.

The room was dark and quiet as she entered again. The upstairs she'd clean after breakfast. Alfred was definatly a bachelor. His house had been dirty and lived in, but also like he hadn't had the time to clean it. Softly she shook his arm, "Alfred, wake up. Come one Al wake up. I have breakfast ready." she said. Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wot time izit?" he asked slurring with tiredness.

"Around eight in the morning. Come on breakfast is ready, It's going to get cold if you don't hurry." she said.

Alfred blinked, then realized why everything was blurry and pulled texas on. A female version of him with long hair stared at him, minus the glasses. "Angel." he said grinning. She smiled back. He stood up stretching, an aching pain in his backside. He winced, Ange just took his arm and helped him downstairs. Alfred sniffed the air, "Wow! It smells great in here!" he said excitedly. Ange blushed slightly.

She sat him down at the table and served them. She set a bowl of homemade blueberry syrup on the table. They said grace, and dug in. Alfred at three fourths of the pan himself. He finally pushed his plate away and looked around, "Wow, you cleaned this place up nicely!" he said suprised that his counters were white not brown. Perhaps he wasn't the best cleaner in the world...

She smiled.

Alfred split the rest of the bake into two parts. One he put on a plate for England, and the other he put in the fridge. Then he helped her with dishes. She tasked him with picking up his room while she cleaned up the rest of the upstairs. The day passed quickly. That night they slept in the same bed again. Alfred was happy to have found a little sister.

...

Ange woke up early again and desided to take a shower. She ran over to her house and got a change of clothes, before hedding back to America's house. She went to the downstairs bathroom, and started the water humming. Once it was hot enough she shed her clothes and stepped inside. She smelled the shampoo and conditioner. It was strawberry, just like the stuff upstairs that Alfred used. She smiled, she loved the smell of strawberries. She softly hummed a song that her mother used to sing to her. It was her only memory of her mother.

Softly she started singing,

"Stars are shining,

the sky is crying,

I hold you in my arms,

Softly dreaming,

quietly raging

how I love you,

my little blue eyes.

Hearts are yearning,

the sea is burning

I hold you to me

sleepy breathing

quietly pleasing

how I love you,

my little blue eyes."

She shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel. She put on her American Flag t-shirt, and blue jeans. She padded out into the kitchen her bare feet making no noise as she started breakfast. Over and over she hummed her mother's song for her. Soon the oatmeal was done.

She set it on low heat and set the table before going up to get America. She found him already awake, and staring at the ceiling. He looked at her as she stepped up beside him, "You have a pretty voice Angel." he said smiling.

She looked down at her feet, "Thank you Al." she looked up smiling, "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. We'll do what you want today since we cleaned yesterday." she said.

Alfred jumped up excitedly, "Yay!" he frowned, "Unfortunatly we have to do something I don't want to do later, but first we can get it legal for you to be living with me!" he said as the walked downstairs.

She looked at them as they started eating. "What do we have to do that you don't want to do?" she asked putting brown sugar in her oatmeal.

"Well, for one we have to get you a passport, then we have to get on a plane to go to London, England for a World Confrence meeting that I really don't want to attend. I have to wear a suit when I go." he said wincing at even the mention of the word.

Ange laughed, "Suits aren't that bad I'm sure. I'd be more worried about the tie." she said.

He was silent for a minute thinking about that, "Yeah, I supose you're right!" he said with a brilliant smile.

They finished eating quickly, then flew to the white house. When Ange asked why the white house, Alfred just smiled and said it was quicker that way. That's how she met the president, he even signed a picture of the two of them together with Alfred. She vowed to treasure it. They ended up getting her adopted or rather added to the family in under two hours. The president nagged at Al to be on his best behavior at the meeting the whole time.

Half of the day was spent getting her a passport. They kept her name the same so it didn't take as long as it could have. She found out that Alfred had a twin brother named Mathew who was Canada.

Then they had to quickly hop on a plane to England. Alfred promised her that they'd shop for clothes and stuff there. Ange was excited, she'd never been out of New York before. The President had told her that the nations had a one week long meeting once every month. Alfred was taking her, she couldn't be happier!

Half way through the flight Al started getting tired, he turned to her, "Angel? Will you sing to me? That pretty song you were singing this morning?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiled and nodded. Alfred closed his eyes as her voice drifted around him. Soon he was asleep leaving her alone to watch the ocean flow past. Quietly she wished she had a book.

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again she saw the island of England in the distance. Excitement licked it's way up her spine causing her to wiggle happily. She grinned. She woke up Alfred and pointed it out happily. He smiled at her and laughed when they arrived at Heathrow and she practically jumped out of the plane. He grabbed her hand and his bag.

First he took them to the hotel where they would be staying during the week, then they went to visit England himself.

Alfred knocked on the door, waited a few seconds then knocked again. He was full fledged pounding on the door by the time a glaring England opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing Alfred?" the bushy browed gentleman ground out. Then he saw Ange. "Ah, hello miss." he was slightly disturbed by how much she looked like Alfred. Shaking it off he invited them in.

He set them down for tea, which he was delighted to see Ange quite enjoyed. America shoved breakfast bake in his face then went rumaging for coffee. Once he was settled Arthur cleared his throat. "Now America, tell me why you are at my house?" he asked setting his tea down softly.

"I was wond'ring if you knew a good place to shop for girls' clothing is? I need to get Angel some respectable looking clothing. She's wearing the only pair of good clothing she has right now. Oh yeah!" he said as an after thought. "I adopted her as my sister! She's going to be living with me from now on, and she'll also be coming to the meeting tomorrow!" he said proud of himself. "That'd make you kinda like her dad too y'know." he said grinning.

England blinked trying to process everything that his ex-colony had just said. "She is a normal human yes?" he asked. America nodded. "Very well, if your boss agrees." he smiled at Ange. "It is nice to meet you Ange. My name is Arthur. And as for clothing don't let America buy anything weird." he said before pointing out some good clothing shops.

America smiled at her, "England sees imaginary creatures, and can't cook. So don't eat his food. You're a much better cook than he is." he said then ran away laughing as England chucked a fork at him.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a good book to read." she said softly to England.

England blinked at her, "What do you like to read?" he asked thinking of all the books he had that he could lend her.

"King Arthur." she said immediatly.

England smiled at her, "I think I have one that you might like to borrow." he said then ran off to some part of his house. He came back minutes later carrying a huge volume with the words 'King Arthur's Court' scrawled along the side in gold lettering. Carefully he handed it to her.

She looked at him in amazement, "Can I really borrow it Arthur?" she asked. He nodded. Ange smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out to the car to read.

America watched her go then turned to England. "You want to say something." he said, his face serious for once.

England nodded, the smile leaving his face cold and sad, "Yes. Alfred, you're growing too attached. She is not a nation. She will die someday. She will leave us all behind." he said softly. He knew of America's hard life, knew what the other nation's did to him. He didn't want to see him needlessly hurt.

"Iggy, you didn't once look into her eyes did you? She has had a life just as hard as mine. You didn't see her when I did, you didn't see what she had to do to live. I know that she'll grow old, and leave me alone someday, but until then, I want to make her life as happy as possible to make up for the pain she's had up until now. Can you understand that?" he asked softly as he looked into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur saw truth shining in Alfred's eyes, and sighed. "I understand. Just be careful." he said. Alfred smiled and waved before leaving. Arthur watched him go. He'd never heard America talk like that. Maybe that girl was good for him...

...

Alfred carried her new clothes into their hotel room just as darkness was flushing the city in tones of blue. He'd gotten her a bunch of clothes, including one nice dress outfit (or five) for the confrence. They folded the clothes then fell into the single bed tired. "Will you sing for me?" Alfred asked laying on his back. Ange smiled and hugged him, her voice floating around them stealing them both away to sleep.

...

Ange woke up at six. Quickly she showered, and got dressed in one of the dress outfits, a royal blue blouse, and black pencil skirt that went to her knees. Black stockings and flat bottomed black shoes completed the outfit. They'd gotten her glasses to, just so that she'd look like Alfred. He'd also given her a bomber jacket like his since it was cold and rainy. She loved the thing. She carefully did her hair up in the same style that she'd worn when she'd first met Alfred, her face was clear of makeup.

Then she woke up Alfred and made breakfast while he was in the shower. They ate quickly, then she packed lunch for them while Alfred got his breafcase ready. With her pushing they got to the meeting a few minutes early.

Alfred held her hand reassuringly as they walked into the giant room where the confrence was being held. Russia walked over to them, "Ange! It is good to see you again komrad, you have worked a miracle, and gotten Amerika here on time. You seem to be doing well. You too Amerika." he said smiling.

"yeah no thanks to you ya Commie Bastard." Alfred hissed out.

Ange tapped him on the side of the head with her hand, "Don't speak like that. It doesn't matter if you don't like someone, you will speak to them with respect or you won't get to eat supper." she said softly.

Alfred grudgingly apologized leaving everyone stunned. Ange looked around, "Which one is your brother Canada?" she asked. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a blonde that looked like a quieter Alfred holding a bear stood there.

"I-i'm Canada. I'm suprised you e-even remembered me. Most people d-don't even reali-ize that I'm here. My name is Mathew Williams." he said softly smiling at her.

"My name is Ange Paradis." she said smiling and shaking his hand.

Alfred hugged her, "She's our new adopted sister Mattie!" he said grinning like a fool.

Canada blinked then smiled, "I'm glad." he said.

Ange nodded in thanks, "Would you like to come to our hotel room for breakfast tomorrow morning Mathew?" she asked.

Mathew smiled, "Will there be pancakes?" he asked.

"Sure if you want. I'll make pancakes." she said grinning, she loved making food for people.

Mathew nodded happily then saw France coming towards them. "Papa. This is Ange Paradis. She is mine and Alfred's adopted sister. Be nice and keep your hands off, eh?" he said firmly.

Francis looked at her and sent her a smile, "Mon cher, you're name is french oui?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, my father was french. He died when I was one." she said. France kissed her cheeks in condolence before Alfred pulled her away.

"That's France if you couldn't figure it out." he said smiling at her, then glaring at the french man. France just whistled and smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Spain and the Italy twins before the meeting starts." he said picking a random group that he saw talking together.

She followed him. First she was introduced to two brunettes that looked alot alike. "The nice one is Italy or Feliciano, and the mean cranky one is Romano or Lovino." he said grinning.

"What'd you say hamburger bastard?" the darker haired of the two screeched. Ange tapped him on the head.

"Don't talk like that in front of me." she said calmly, effectivly confusing Romano.

"Ve~ I like her! She calmed fratello down!" said Italy hugging her. A tall blonde man with blue eyes gently pried Italy off of her.

"Yes Italy, but she can't breath if you don't stop squeezing her." he said drawing his eyebrows together in annoyance.

"Oops!" Italy let go, "I didn't mean to hurt her Germany!" he cried with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. You didn't hurt me. I've been through worse." she said smiling softly at the emotional nation. Italy nodded then glomped his brother.

Germany met her eyes and was frozen for a second. He blinked and then smiled, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said. Suddenly a white haired man with crimson eyes popped up out of no where.

"Holy shit! My bruder smiled!" he said in fake awe.

Ange tapped him on the head, "Don't use that language in front of me." she said.

Prussia turned around, "Who tells the awso-" he stopped as he looked into her eyes. He recognized the pain and fear buried in them, the hopelessness. He'd felt all of that when trapped with Russia. "I'm sorry, I won't talk like that in front of you again. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, this one's older brother. I'm not a nation anymore, but I'm the awsome Prussia." he said smirking.

Now everyone was staring at Ange. Someone had gotten Prussia to listen. Uncomfortable she met spain and then the meeting started.

...

The rest of the week went quickly, Ange had the most fun of her life, the nation's had quickly found out what made her have a breakdown. Things like touching the back of her neck in a fashion that could be used to hold someone down. She didn't like people cussing, or being mean to one another, the meetings went much smoother with her there. Breakfast with Canada had gone well. Varius countries had come over to eat with them. America hadn't eaten a hamburger in a week. Unfortunatly all good things come to an end.


	2. It all fall down

America enrolled Ange in school when they got back to the states. They still slept in the same bed, she made breakfast and got him up, but with school she'd be dropped off at school around 8 then picked up at 3:30. America went to her school to eat the lunch she'd made for them with her.

Everything was going fine, her past life had been all but forgotten about. By them. Her boss hadn't been caught by the police yet.

A small rat faced man watched the girl he knew only as Tear. It was time to report to Fox. Fox was one of the biggest underage whore dealers in New york. He was trim and fit, and handsome as hell. And Evil. As soon as he found out where Ange went to school he set up a plan.

...

Ange woke up late, she rushed around her and her brother's room trying to get dressed. Alfred sat up, "You're not going to have time to make lunch or breakfast today. I'll get us something to go on the way to school." he said yawning and standing up to pull a shirt on and call it good. Ange just nodded running to grab her backpack while trying to put her shoes on. Alfred pulled his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He hadn't had McDonald's in about two weeks. He missed it, not as much as he'd thought he would, but enough.

They grabbed a quick breakfast and he handed her a fully charged cell phone with his and the other countries numbers programed in it. He'd also put a bunch of ringtones on it. Each country had their national anthem as the ringtone. She smiled and kissed his cheek giving him a hug. She didn't have a pocket so she turned the phone on silence and put it in the waistband of her pants. She was wearing a longsleeved shirt that had the American flag fading into the English flag on it.

Alfred stopped in front of the school and gave her one last hug sending her inside. With a sigh he went to work.

School went well, it always did, she was smart, and enjoyed learning. At lunch she went and sat on a bench at the edge of the schoolyard reading the book Arthur had lent her. Humming her mom's lullaby under her breath as she red. She didn't see the man sneek up behind her with the chloroformed towel.

She dropped her book as the towel was pressed against her face. Unconcious she was drug away. 'King Arthur's Court' sitting forlornly on the empty table.

...

Alfred pulled up to the school in a rush. Terror flooded through his veins. Ange's book had been found abandoned, and she hadn't been to any of her afternoon classes. His little sister was missing. He'd immediatly called Mathew and Arthur. Terrified he didn't know what to do, he could barely walk in a straight line. They had no leads. Funny how he could remember Canada better now.

He rushed into the principal's office. "I-I'm here!" he said. His panic was clear on his face and the teachers looked at each other and had him sit down. "What happened?" he asked his normal joyous face completely gone.

"From what we've gathered she was taken sometime during lunch. The children are allowed outside. They have supervision, but we have so many students. Her best friend found her book, and alerted the supervisor. We called the police when she didn't show up at any of her noon classes. They are in the confrence room and would like to speak with you." the principal said kindly leading Alfred to a large circular room, then leaving.

Two police officers sat at the table. One was blonde, and young looked just out of the cop school. The other had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Alfred knew him from the airforce. "Spencer." Alfred said walking quickly to him.

Spencer stood and saluted, "America sir." he said.

"I've told you to call me Alfred, especially her, I need your help finding my sister." he said. anxiety clouding his eyes.

Spencer nodded, "Alright Alfred, old habits die hard. It's not easy to call your country by it's name. But your right. I need you to tell use everything that happened this morning up until the last time you saw her." he said.

Alfed sat, then decided he couldn't so he stood up and paced. "We woke up late today, around 7:30 rather than 6 when we normally get up. She rushed around our room looking for her clothes, shoes, and backpack. She didn't even have a chance to get in the shower this morning. I threw a shirt on then we drove to McDonald's and got breakfast. I think I gave her something, but I really can't remember what it was. Then I hugged her, dropped her off at the school, and left. That was the last time I saw her." he said finally sitting down only to fidget.

The blonde officer looked at him, "You two share a room? Isn't that inappropriate? She's what 15?" he said his brows lowering over his hazel eyes.

Alfred tilted his head, "Yes we share a room, we share a bed, but nothing happens. She is my little sister. I have nightmares from my past, things you couldn't comprehend. She sings to me when I wake up so that I can go to sleep again." he said as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

The blonde officer sputtered, "How can your past be so horrible, your only, what? 24?"

Alfred got deadly quiet, "I am the personification of the United States of America, I am over 500 years old, and I have worked closely with every single president we have ever had, and you want to ask me how horrible my past could be. I have seen more people die, have killed more people than you could ever dream of. I first hand saw the horrors of the German concentration camps, and mass buriel graves. I saw my people die in the attack of Pearl Harbor, I helped take down the Berlin Wall. I have pictures, other people have pictures their grandparents and parents took with me. Don't ever say that to me agian. THis is not about me, this is about my normal, human, 15 year old sister. Now shut the fuck up and do your job officer."

The blonde looked at Spencer who nodded, "It's true. My family has served with him since the first world war." The blonde feinted. Alfred and Spencer ignored him trying to figure out what had happened to Angel.

...

Ange hit the concrete floor hard, she cried out.

Fox kicked her hip. Evil as he was he never kicked his whores in the face or in the stomach, just everywhere else. "Did you think you could leave me Tear?" he asked carefully avoiding looking in her eyes. "Where have you been Tear?" he asked kicking her shoulder. "Been running around with some dum fuck? He pay for you life, and taking care of him as long as you fuck him?" He stepped on her arm at the elbow and ground his heel into it.

She whimpered, "He ad-dopted me. I d-don't s-sleep with him." she said tears slipping down her face.

Fox gave her a twisted smile, "Aww... Did whore find a happy family? To bad for whore, she can't escape me. You're mine Tear. Your family sold you to me. I own you." he tied her to the ceiling with chains, "It's high time you realized that." he said taking a whip and shredding her back.

Her screams resounded around the sound proof room.

By the time Fox stopped she couldn't scream anymore. Silent tears coarsed down her face. She could feel the blood running down her back making her pants stick to her. The shirt still covered her phone, Fox didn't see it. Fox let her drop, he tied her hands together, and tied them to a bracket above her head. He smiled at her, "I don't think Tear learned her lesson yet, I'll be back tomorrow." he said.

She didn't look at him. After the door shut she leaned her head against the wall. Suddenly someone came up behind her and sliced her shirt off so that it wouldn't get stuck to her wounds. The person bathed the blood from her, and stopped the bleeding. Ange looked back, "Tansy." she whispered. Tansy smiled sadly at her.

"hey there Ange." she said throwing the shirt on the floor. Tansy saw the phone, and her eyes widened. She quickly took it and hid it in the shirt. "Don't look at the shirt, or he'll get suspicious. Hopefully he'll let you walk unchained and you can contact someone. I can't do it, he's got my son hostage. I have to go. I'm sorry I can't do more." she said hurrying towards the door.

Ange smiled, "Thank you Tansy." she said. Softly to her self she sang her mother's song until she fell asleep.

...

Fox woke her up with cold water after what seemed to her only an hour of sleep. He smiled, "Are you ready for your next lesson Tear? If you're good I'll get Tansy to give you some food." he said as though doing her a great favor.

Ange remained quiet staring at the floor. Fox scowled, and hauled her up. He rubbed salt paste into her open wounds. She bit her lip and didn't make a sound. He used a knife and cut of her pants. He laughed at her american flag boxers. Alfred had gotten her some to match his. They were stained with her blood from Fox's last lesson. With a hum he pulled them down her legs, and tossed them on the pile her shirt and pants made. With a grin he pulled down his pants and underwear, and thrust into her ass. She could feel herself ripping inside, and gave a silent scream. She could feel blood dripping down her legs. Fox grunted as he thrust hard not waiting for her to adjust. Tears leaked from her eyes as he pounded into her. She felt him cum in her, hot and burning. She felt sickened, but could do nothing as he pulled out, and his cum dripped with the blood down her legs.

Fox let out a laugh, "You were a good girl today, but not good enough, no food today either." he said giggling. "I'll be back this afternoon for the second part of your lesson."

Again after he left Tansy came and cleaned her. Tansy gave her a quick hug, then left, and Ange was left alone in the silent room surrounded by the smell of blood and cum. She started singing softly to herself.

...

Mathew and Arthur watched worriedly as Alfred passed up and down the floor of his living room. The other nations had sent their support and condolences, but could do nothing as it wasn't their juresdiction, and they couldn't leave work. Three days had passed since Ange's disappearance.

Arthur was worried about the girl, but also about Alfred's mental health. Every so often he'd catch Alfred singing a song almost subconciously. A song about blue eyes. When he'd asked Alfred about it, Alfred had asked how he'd known that song.

Every now and then Alfred would scream in immense pain. Arthur could only guess that since Ange was one of his citizen's when he focused on her, he could feel what she was feeling, and that terrified him. Canada calmed his brother, by singing the blue eyes song in french. Arthur didn't know what what the words ment, but the song sent him to sleep, just like it did when Ange sang it.

Alfred worked closely with Spencer, they had gone over every detail that Alfred knew about Ange's life before he'd met her. He'd known she was a prostitute, but not who she worked for, he didn't even know her foster parents names. The police were working on finding out who they were. Until then all America could do was sit there and worry.

...

Ange didn't know how many days had passed since she'd first come here. She hadn't eaten since then. She was incredibly thin, and beaten, broken. Only her face, and stomach remained untouched. Lately she'd been feeling so sick, throwing up. Nothing but stomach acid came out though. The room smelled of fecil matter, and stomach acid, and sweat, and stale sex. The clothes were still in the corner. Her hair was matted to her scalp, and her eyes were sunken in slightly. Her ribs, and hips were prominent. The wounds on her back were still open. Fox alternated between beating and raping her for lessons. He barely gave her enough water to survive.

Fox zipped up his pants as he looked at her. She still looked beautiful, starving, and dirty, she still was beautiful. he shook it off, and left the room. He hadn't tied her to the wall this time, but she barely had the energy to sing her song. So she sang, quietly to herself, she sang.

...

Alfred passed infront of the phone, when it rang he picked it up instantly, "We've found the foster parents." Spencer said. Alfred was out the door before the phone even hit the cradle.

Alfred met Spencer at the Delaney's house. Spencer could feel him vibrating with anger, and fear. He knocked on the door. A woman with yellow skin, and oily hair answered the door. Her brown eyes were sunken in and dull, her teeth brown, and her breath rancid. America could tell that she was a user. "Wha'd'you want?" she asked harshly.

Spencer held up his badge, "What pimp did you sell Ange, known as Tear to? Help us and we won't send you to jail for selling the child." he said, fully intending on sending the couple to jail for drug usage. The bong was right on the table behind her, the drug as well.

"Some man named Fox. Said he'd pay our bills if we let the girl work for him. Had no idea what she did. 'E was a good lookin guy. Real pin up type material. Dirty blonde hair, almost brown, with iciest blue eyes I ever seen." she said licking her cracked lips.

Spencer thanked her, then arrested her and her husband for using drugs. The woman and her husband shrieked at him saying he lied before Alfred gave them a fridged look. "He said he wouldn't arrest you for selling my sister, not that he wouldn't arrest you for your drug usage. Now shut up, or I can make you prison sentance a lot harder." he said his voice subzero. He turned his back and walked away.

...

Ange lay there trembling Fox had used a special whip on her today. The whip had seven strands to it, each strand tipped with a serated razor. Her back was a mess of scabs, and new wounds. It would scar, the newer ones being so much deeper than the original ones. She waited till he left before crawling to her phone. She flipped open the screen, she saw that a week had passed. She dialed for Alfred.

...

Alfred was at the police station when his phone rang in the middle of an important meeting. He flipped it open with out stepping out of the meeting and put it on speaker phone. A soft voice flowed over the lines singing,

"Stars are shining,

the sky is crying,

I hold you in my arms,

Softly dreaming,

quietly raging

how I love you,

my little blue eyes.

Hearts are yearning,

the sea is burning

I hold you to me

sleepy breathing

quietly pleasing

how I love you,

my little blue eyes."

A tear fell from Alfed's eyes, "Oh my god." he said. "A-angel, is that you?" he asked tears blurring his vision.

"Alfred." came the soft reply, "hurry." her voice said tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm at Fox's New York house. The only one with a basement. I have to go he could come back at any minute. Hurry." she said her voice hoarse. The line went dead.

Spencer ran to get a warrant, all Alfred could do was cry and hold onto Canada. Not even ten minutes later Spencer had the warrent. The whole of the United States had been following the case. Everyone knew of the girl who had been stolen. Now, they were going to save her. England tried to prepare Alfred for what he might see. Alfred already knew. He and Aurthur and Mathew rode in the car with Spencer. The whole house was surrounded in seconds of their arrival. Spencer allowed Alfred to break down the door. Alfred ran down the hall to the stairs that took him to the basement.

He could hear his brother, and Arthur and the rest of the police behind him as he broke down the basement door.

Fox was raising his arm to bring the modified whip down on Ange's back for the fourth time when the door was broken down by a man who looked like Ange. Ange looked up, and let out a choking sob, "Alfred. You came." she said.

Alfred moved forward, and broke the chains with his bare hands. He caught her and wrapped his shirt around her. "Shh... Angel. Of course I came. My precious little sister needed me." he said holding her close careful for her back. He looked at Fox his eyes promising death, "I could kill you, and have no problem with it, but... that would upset my sister. The law can do so much worse than death." he said, "especially if I go against you. You made an enemy of the united states of America. God save you." he hissed as Spencer cuffed him. Ange grabbed her phone and held it tightly. Suddenly she heard Alfred singing blue eyes. That's right. She was safe now. She fell into an exhausted sleep.

Mathew and Arthur rushed in and hugged them both before they made their way out into the sunshine.


	3. A new addition

Ange woke up in a hospital. Pain coursed through her body. She looked up and saw Alfred sleeping by her bed side. She reached a hand out to touch his hair. He woke up with a jolt and she smiled at him. "Good morning." she said her voice hoarse. An ivee was in her arm giving her fluids and nutrients. She felt so much better than she had before. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About two days." he said.

She looked around the room at all the flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals that littered every available surface. Alfred noticed her gave and gave a wry smile, "This is nothing. You should see our house." he said, then he remembered something and jumped up, "I'll be right back!" he said. She watched him go confused.

Then he returned with the other nations, and she felt tears coarse down her cheeks. They'd been worried, about her, a normal human. She smiled at them, "I missed you guys." she said sobbing into Liechtenstein's arms as her friend hugged her. Each nation had gotten her a present. Lilli had made her a dress, while her brother switzerland had given her a gun. Prussia and Germany had both given her guard dogs. A german sheperd, and a rotweiler.

Ange turned to Alfred and saw him fidgeting, "What is it Al?" she asked worried.

He looked at her, and all the nations got quiet, "You're pregnant. With that bast-man's child."

England stepped in, "There's a good chance that your child will be a nation. It was concieved at the very same time a beautiful Island near Hawaii was discovered. It's really close to America."

Canada stepped in, "We will understand if you don't want to keep it." he said quietly.

Ange looked at them all then she cleared her throat, and sat up straight. It hurt her back but she ignored it, "Canada." she beckoned him over, then tapped him on the head. "This child is a part of me, it is mine. Not fox's. Besides if it is a Nation, then isn't it needed?" she smiled kindly at them all, "I'll keep it, I'll love it, and Alfred's going to be an uncle for the rest of his long life. Long after I'm gone. Canada'll be an Uncle. France and England are going to be grandpa's. And you all better sure as hell get along with this child, or I'm going to come back after I'm dead and know why." she said still smiling.

It finally hit the four nations what her being pregnant ment. All four found themselves feinted on the floor. She laughed, and continued to talk to the other nations until visiting hours were over. Only Alfred was allowed to stay. That night she sang them both to sleep.

...

Ange giggled, she was finaly out of the hospital! She was normally a calm person and all, but she hated being cooped up in a small (okay not so small) room. Her friends from school, the nations,her teachers, hell, even random strangers had come to visit her in the hospital. She found that slightly creepy and heart-warming. Humming her song she touched her tummy and then turned towards Alfred. "So Al." she smiled, "What are we doing today?" she asked grabbing his hand.

Alfred laughed, "Well, first we are going to go get you a huge icecream cone. Then we'll shop for maternity clothing. Then we'll probably buy groceries since I've been eating at McDonald's the whole time you were gone." he said. He helped her slip on her bomber jacket, then put on his own.

Ange nodded, "I also need a swim suit since summer began while I was missing. I want to go swimming!" she said enthusiastically.

Alfred shrugged, "Sure why not, But we'll go swimming in... Florida! That way I can take you flying as well!" he said. She just nodded and laughed as he pulled her along to buy her an icecream cone. She punched him when he asked if she wanted pickles on it.

She got alot of clothing, most of it with some reference to the united states. Then came time for the swim suits. He thought that she'd pick a one piece. She just laughed and said she had nothing to hide as she picked out a sapphire blue two piece. "Besides, where's the fun in having your tummy covered?" Alfred just rolled his eyes and payed for it.

Then he remembered something, "Angel? When's your birthday?" he asked.

She looked at him, "May 31st why?" she asked still eating her ice cream. He really had gotten her the biggest cone he could find in New York.

Alfred facepalmed, "We missed your birthday. It's June 1st today." he quickly made party plans for the upcoming Saturday. The nations of course would be invited, and her friends from school, maybe even the president would be able to come!

Ange watched as a thoughtful look came over Alfred, and as he just stopped in the middle of walking traffic. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. Nothing. She lifted her hands up in the air in defeat. Then she started walking away. Alfred snapped out of it and grabbed her wrist. "Oh sure, me talking and waving my hand in front of you does nothing, but the minute I walk away you snap out of it." she said sighing.

America smiled, "Sorry, it's just how I'm programed." he said. They finished the walk to their house in relative peace. Happy to be home, Ange set about cleaning and putting groceries away. Humming as she did it. Alfred watched her with a feeling of releaf, nothing was going to take her from him again.

England's words came back to him, and his smile dimmed, well nothing but death. He shook off the gloom and set out to help her.

...

Saturday

...

Ange walked up to her and Alfred's pitch dark house. She frowned, Alfred always left a light on, and was it her imagination or was the house whispering 'here she comes'? Shaking her head she headed inside and turned the hallway light on. The floor seemed a bit dirtier than when she had left so she got a broom from the kitchen and swept it. She saw dishes in the sink so she washed them humming to her self. In the living room her suprise party guests were thinking that she was the worst suprise party reciever they'd ever known.

Finally after about a half hour she entered the living room but forgot to turn the light on so she turned around and did it. Behind her back were abunch of party guests crouching and she didn't even notice. Then she remembered that she forgot something so she quickly ran out of the room with out looking back. She ran up to her room and opened the door letting the dogs out. They immediatly ran for the living room and started whining. Confused she followed them, then she saw the people who all suddenly jumped up and yelled, "SUPRISE!" at her.

She screamed and made for her pepper spray, then she realized who the people were and collapsed on the floor laughing. Soon everyone was laughing. Liechtenstein came up to her and helped her up, "Oh my god Lilli, you guys scared me! How long have you been in here?" she asked.

Lilli shrugged, "Since you've been home? The whole time, including when you were in here but didn't see us... even when the light was on." she giggled.

Ange looked sheepish, then Alfred came up to her and hugged her, "It's alright. It's your birthday party! Have fun, mingle, don't get in trouble, that's my job!" he said then was about to run off when he was stopped by the president.

"Not too much trouble America." he said smiling. Then he turned to Ange, "It's good to have you back. You wouldn't believe how much paper work that one put off while looking for you." he said laughing.

Ange nodded, "He's the best big brother ever, well other than Mathew. " she said nodding.

She heard a sniffle from behind her and turned around to see a crying Canada, "That's the nicest thing anyones ever said about me!" he said. People were actually remembering him for once, and now they were saying such nice things. Ange wrapped her arms around him, and patted the back of his head.

When he stopped sniffling she pulled away and smiled, "Come on, let's go see what the others are doing!" she said pulling him to a group of people.

"E-eh?" he said as he was suddenly surrounded by the other nations and normal people. He was introduced to a bunch of humans as her big brother. He smiled shyly. They played card games, board games, and charades. Then Arthur called everyones attention to the table where gifts were set.

As she started opening the gifts she realized that the countries had a theme going. An outfit that held their countries flag, and a language learning software so that she could learn their language. Alfred, since she knew English had gotten her a computer, and Arthur, had gotten her a box of tea, and given her 'King Arthur's Court' as a gift.

Her friends had all chipped in to get her a pure bred Saint Bernard puppy, he was vaccinated, registered, and liscenced already. She thanked everyone. For a first ever birthday party, this had been the best thing ever.

At 8 her friends were sent home, and the adults set up a drinking game. Her and Canada were the moderators. Canada because he was actually really strong, and her because one she was underage, and two because she had a way with calming them down.

That night Ange learned alot of things about the nations that she probably didn't want to. Although learning of Arthur's angel form had been fun. She had squeeled and hugged him when he had transformed. That night every nation but canada and america passed out on their living room floor. Canada helped her drag Alfred up to their bedroom. Of course she made him sleep there to so that he wasn't molested by a drunken France. She ended up sleeping between the two of them, her song floating softly around them.

...

The next morning she woke up early as usual and went down stairs. She quietly stepped over the drunks and went to the kitchen. She started a giant breakfast, I mean look at how many people she had to feed. As the food was cooking she did the dishes, then made up a huge thing of pancake batter. She cooked the bacon in the oven to save time. Scones were done, so she pulled them out. She made waffles, and pancakes, and french toast. She had a breakfast bake that they hadn't eaten yet so she got that out and reheated it. She made a fruit salad, then got asprin for the nations.

She went upstairs and got Alfred and Mathew first. Laughing softly she gave Al his asprin and sent him and canada downstairs. She made the bed and followed. She quickly got the other nations up and gave them their asprin directing them to make a line and dish up. She smiled as she saw Mathew walking by with a huge stack of pancakes layered with maple syrup. The sausage was pillaged by the germanic brothers, but she didn't mind she like bacon better anyways.

She ate last, and soon they were all stuffed. She went up stairs and took a shower before dressing in a hoodie that was red with a white maple leaf on it, and white pants. She had opened canada's present first. She went downstairs and did the dishes. Russia helped her suprising everyone. She hummed while she worked. There were a lot of dishes, but they got through them quickly. Thanking him for the help she sent him outside with the others so that she could clean the rest of the house in peace. She picked up the random articles of clothing she found, and threw them in the washing machine, then she cleaned up the streamers, and balloons and cups and other trash from the party.

Still humming to herself she put the alcohol in Al's cupboard for it. She vaccuumed and swept, and dusted, and scrubed. An hour later she was done, and so was the laundry. She folded it and took it outside so that the random nations who had lost them could find them again.

The yard was packed with people chasing each other, or in Greece's case, sleeping, and attempting to molest the other nations, wonder who that was... She whistled to get their attention. "Alright. You guys left some clothes in my livingroom. I washed and dried them, now I'll hold them up and you will tell me if it's yours." she said. She held up two black tanktops. Germany and Prussia grabbed them. She rolled her eyes at Germany's blushing face, and smiled. Next was a pare of black silk pants. China had the grace to look ashamed as he grabbed them and quickly pulled them on.

She held up a pair of blue skinny jeans. France grabbed them. She held up a rose colored long-sleeved undershirt. France grabbed it. She held up a white t-shirt with a rose on it. France grabbed. "Is there anything your not going to grab Francis?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

France smiled, "Ah, mon cher if I had to grab everything in that basket, I would die of heat stroke. What a loss for the world that would be, non?" he said smiling.

She just laughed and went through the basket. She held up a white mask and blinked as a stranger grabbed it. It took her a bit to realize that the man in front of her was Turkey without his mask or turban thing.

She went quickly through the clothes. Every nation ended up taking something from the basket. Content she took the basket back inside and put it away. By then the nations were getting calls from their bosses telling them to get back home. She waved and said good-bye as they one by one left. Soon only Canada and America were left. She hugged them both, "I had a lot of fun thanks." she said.

Canada grinned, "Thanks for the awsome pancakes. Oh, and what's this I hear about you not letting Al eat at McDonalds for every meal of everyday?" he asked snickering quietly.

Ange just smiled, "It's not healthy, he's been banned from going to McDonalds more than once a week if that. Unless it's an emergency." she said. Al gave her a puppy face which she ignored in favor of talking to Mathew.

The three of them went to an amusement park, but eventually even Mathew had to return to Canada. Ange and Alfred fell asleep quickly, the song being sung once then fading as sleep took over.

...

A month later

...

Ange hummed as the plane touched down in Florida. She'd brought the clothes given to her by the desert nations since Florida was hot. A belly shirt made of the Prussian Flag (she didn't know that they made Prussian clothing) and black shorts. Her hair was done up like always. She wiggled. She would finaly get to go swimming! and in the Gulf of Mexico! Her bomber jacket was in her luggage because she always had it with her. She hurried of the plane with Alfred following behind.

He couldn't help but look at her scars. Most were small white lines going across her back, but others the newer ones were still pink as they curved down her back. He knew she didn't care, she wasn't superficial, but he did. Everytime he looked at them he felt his heart twist that he hadn't been able to save her from the pain.

She looked back and he smiled hurrying to walk beside her, and hold her hand. "So what do you wanna do first Angel? Swim, or fly?" he asked.

Ange smiled, she knew he wanted to fly first since they were at the airport. "Well, let's go get the luggage to the house, then we can fly. We'll go swimming tomorrow. M'kay?" she said. Al all but jumped for joy. She rolled her eyes at her easily predictable brother. They walked through the airport. While they waited for the baggage to get to them a small child came up to her and touched her back.

"Ouchie." she said.

Ange turned around and smiled, "Yeah, ouchie. But it doesn't hurt anymore." she said smiling at the girl. The girls frazzled mother came up to them.

"I'm so sorry she just got away from me! I hope she didn't annoy you!" the woman said picking up the girl.

Ange just smiled, "It's alright she just kissed my ouchie to make it better. She's no bother." she said turning back to listen to what Alfred was saying. The woman saw her back and her eyes widened as she remembered the big news story.

When Ange turned back the woman looked at her, "I'm glad my daughter didn't bother you. When she was a baby she broke both her legs. Since then whenever she sees an ouchie she goes up and kisses it. Thank you for playing along with her. The woman said then she walked away. Ange didn't see the tears the woman cried at the thought of the brave girl her daughter had met.

Ange turned back to the baggage claim as Alfred exclaimed that their bags were finally here. She grabbed her bag, and they walked to Al's Florida house. It was predictably close to the airport. She also found out that their transportation in Florida would be a motorcycle, not a truck. Laughing she went into the house. It was dirty inside, so she'd have to clean it later. She put her clothes away in her and Al's bedroom. Then they hurried back to the airport to get in Al's personal plane.

It was from the second world war. It was old, and Al loved the thing. He started it up and got clearance from the air command. He checked the plane, and then they were off. She loved the feeling. The airport looked so small from up there. He took her into a barrel roll, and then dived straightening up only to climb again. Ange giggled. She'd never been in a small plane like this before.

They flew until they couldn't because it was getting dark. They got permission to land, and taxied to a stop. Al rolled the plane into the hanger. They hopped out, "So, did'ya have fun Angel?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded, "That was amazing Al! Thanks for taking me!" she said as they walked home. The night was dark, but warm. When they got to the house she set to work cleaning. She finished around nine. She let the dogs out to explore, then went to bed. She sang of course. The animals heard and came into the room and lay down on top of her and Alfred. Sleep found them all.

...

She woke up with Dain on her chest. Dain was the Saint Bernard puppy. He was getting HUGE. Treu, the Rottweiler was sleeping on Alfred's face, and Tapfer, the German Sheperd, was sleeping on his chest and stomach. Ange smiled and carefully pushed on Dain so that he'd move. Treu and Tapfer looked at her as she left. She just waved and went to shower and make breakfast. She set out the dogs food and whistled. They all jumped off of Alfred effectively waking him up, and ran out to get their food. She scratched their ears as they came up to her, then she went and set the table just as Alfred came down rubbing his chest where Treu's nails had dug into him.

They ate quickly, as they both needed to unearth their swimsuits. She put on the dress that had the egyptian flag going around the bottom of it. America grabbed her swimsuit and put it in a bag with his swimsuit and their towels. Then he tossed her a helmet, and they drove to the beach. She looked at the water excitedly. They went to the beach restrooms and changed into their swimsuits.

She pulled him to the water. He saw the people look at her back then look away so as not to be caught staring. He ignored them and followed her into the water. Here the water was really clear. He watched her dissappear under the water. Her hair flowed behind her making her look like a mermaid. She popped up again laughing. He dove under the water, and grabbed her ankle pulling her under. He wrestled with her before they came up for air laughing. She splashed him, he blinked then a grin came over his face.

Ange's eyes widened and she dived under again swimming away from him and his evil plan to get her back. But he was America, and also much stronger and faster than her. He quickly caught up. He pushed her up to the surface and tickled her mercilessly. Her laughter rang out over the water. "Alfred! S-stop it th-that tickles! Al!" she giggled as he continued tickling her. He stopped.

"Here hold onto my neck, and hold your breath." he said putting her on his back. She did as he told her too, and Alfred dove under the water taking off fast. She could feel the water flow past them as he swam. When her lungs started burning Al swam for the surface. They broke it, and she found them quite far from the beach.

"You just have to show off don't you?" she said laughing.

Alfred nodded, "Yup, here hang on and we'll go back so that we can play in the shallows, maybe build a sand castle!" he said. Again she held on. This time she put on her goggles so that she could see. Al dove under again. In the crystal waters she could see the sun above her as they sped along. Fish of all colors swam around them in the open water. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

They surfaced close to the shallows and she let go of him. Tredding the water she rubbed her tummy. Al hugged her and splayed a hand over hers on her tummy. "What are you going to name it Angel?" he asked suddenly. She looked up at him.

"I think if it's a girl I'll name it Jolie, it is french for pretty. And if it's a boy I'll name it Guerrier it is french for warrior. It is pronounced Gu-air-y-ay. Don't butcher the pronunciation please." she said giggling. Alfred just smiled and rolled his eyes as they walked up the beach to build a sand castle. Ange hung her goggles around her neck.

Alfred got on his knees and started digging through the sand to get to the wet sand below. They dug a huge pile of it and started shaping the castel. All constructed the castle, and Ange went and found the sea shells. She found a really big one that she filled with water that she carried back to their castle. She dug a moat around the castle and poured the water in. Proud of their castle she found a stick and made a flag for it. She laughed.

They went back in the water to get the sand off of them so that they could eat. She had made a picnic lunch that morning. They sat on their towels as they ate the sandwiches and chips. For the hour after they ate they joined a beach volleyball game.

Alfred eventually got sick of guys hitting on her so he drug Ange back to the water and dived under. She held on tightly as he moved a bit away from the beach. He surfaced, and she raised her eyebrow at him, "What was that for?" she asked.

He put his forehead against her own. "They were hitting on you, so I panicked and did what I could to protect you. In other words, I ran away with you and dived into the water where they couldn't hope to catch me as I stole you away."

She ruffled his hair, "I'm not going to get stolen away. Don't worry so much yeah? Even if I do get married and move out, you'll still be able to see me anytime you want. Not that I'm going to get married anytime soon as I'm only 15, but same difference." she said waving it away. She swam lazy circles around him, "Tomorrow we go to the meeting that is being held here. Then we can go look at the sights. After that we'll have to go back to New York. Though I must admit," she said looking at him and grinning, "You're birthday a few days ago was much more extravagent than mine. It even had fire works." she said laughing.

He laughed with her. The rest of the day was spent playing. They returned home tired. The song sent them both to sleep.

...

8 months later

...

Her screams tore through the room. She'd gone into labor hours earlier. To Alfred it seemed like days. She was in pain as the contractions ripped through her. Tears leaked down her cheeks. Her pretty blue eyes were clenched shut. Al breathed with her and supported her. He squeezed her hand. Not once had she yelled at them though, never breaking her rule and cussing. She only screamed.

The nurse was instructing her to push. He could feel her pushing, the pain she was going through. Just like when she'd been tortured he felt her pain. He thanked god he wasn't a woman. This was debilitating.

After what seemed like hours the baby was pushed out and screaming its lungs out. The doctors washed it and wrapped a blanket around it, then placed it in Ange's arms. It was a boy. "My little Guerrier." she said slumping against Alfred. She carefully held the blonde baby to her brother. "Wanna meet your nephew Al?" she asked smiling softly, sweat still lining her brow.

Alfred took the little bundle, he could feel it, the small child was a new nation. He smiled, even when his sister was gone, he'd have her child. He looked back at Ange to tell her, but she was already asleep. He smiled and handed the baby to the docter.

"What's the child's name?" the docter asked.

"Guerrier. Don't ask me how to spell that. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up." he said looking at his sister. The doctor nodded and took the baby to be taken care of.

When Ange woke she was in a hospital room again. The doctor came in, "Oh good your awake." he said smiling. He handed her a paper. "I need you to fill this out if you would miss Paradis." he said.

She took it smiling and filled it out. When she got to father she put down Alfred's name. Her baby was Guerrier Jones. She grinned. This would be a wonderful present for him.


	4. It all ends

Alfred looked through the glass nursery window looking for his sister's child. Finally the nurse brought in a baby and put it in a cradle thing that said Guerrier. He smiled, and when the nurse walked away his jaw dropped. She'd given the baby his last name. He turned and ran to her room. She smiled at him as the nurse helped her dress. "Hello Al. I can go home today, both of us can. We just have to pick up Guerrier from the nursery." she said humming happily.

Alfred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You gave him my last name." he said softly after the nurse had left. Tears slipped from his eyes.

"Yeah. I put your name in as the father. He's yours as much as he is mine. Come on let's get us home so that Arthur and Mathew can meet the newest addition to the nations. yeah?" she asked laughing. Alfred pulled away and laughed even while he cried. He nodded and they left to get the baby.

The drive home was uneventful. She'd be able to go to school tomorrow, and the school had even given her permission to bring Guerrier to school with her sometimes. She and Alfred were going to alternate the days that they had him. She wouldn't allow her baby to grow up with a nurse. They pulled up to the house and Al helped her out of the truck. Guerrier was sleeping as they entered the house. Mathew hurried up to them and looked at the tiny baby in her arms.

"Eh? He's so little!" he said softly. "What's his name?" he asked looking at the little nation that looked exactly like his brother, and their new sister. Alfred walked past to go get Arthur.

"Guerrier Jones." she said handing over the tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket.

Canada took him carefully, and held him close. The new little nation, "You named Al as the father?" he said suprised. Ange nodded then went up to her and Al's room to make sure the crib was set up right. Making a happy noise she went downstairs to find an exstatic Arthur holding the baby.

She smiled at the picture the three presented. Al waved her over and she saw that Guerrier was up. He blinked at her and then smiled a toothless smile. "Ah, my cute little boy." she said smiling. Guerrier made a cute gurgling noise. Arthur handed the baby over to her and she held him close singing softly. The baby had blue eyes the same color as her and Alfred's. Alfred and Canada hummed along as they heard her.

She carried her baby into the kitchen where Canada had made pancakes for her to eat. They were delicious and fluffy. She ate and fed her baby at the same time. The doctor had said it was extremely important for the baby to drink the first three days of breast milk, well and every other day, but it would be bottle fed while at school of course.

Alfred sat in the kitchen with her, but Mathew and England gave them their privacy.

Life settled into a new rutine for the three of them. Ange still woke up early, but now she usually woke up sometimes during the night as well. She'd sing the baby to sleep with blue eyes. Now she'd wake up and make breakfast for the two of them, and then she'd feed the baby. The dogs all loved the new addition, and were very protective of him. Guerrier grew up quickly. The nations all just randomly dropped by, especially Canada, France, and England.

Before they new it Ange was eighteen and Guerrier was three. He was a bright and cheerful three year old. He was less as nice as his mom, and as quiet as his uncle, but was noticed just as much as his dad. He'd been born on February 14. That made France very happy. At three he could speak fluent French and English.

Guerrier ran up to his mother, "Mama!are you excited?" he asked lifting his arms up to her.

Ange picked up the boy, "And what is mama to be excited about ma petite amour?" she asked using french to endear him.

"I get to go to my first World Conference tomorrow with you and papa! Papa said that we are going to be going to Granpapa France's country!" he said bouncing his sapphire eyes radiating pure joy. Like his mama, his eyes had the power to move people. He giggled.

Ange hummed the blue eyes song, "Ah, that is what Mama is to be excited about." she smiled. "Yes Guerrier I am excited. I remember my first Conference. I am not a nation, but I was welcomed. You will have fun, and will do just fine. You are, after all, the nation of Valentine Isle. Besides your papa, and uncle Mattie will be there to help you speak if you need it." she said.

Alfred chose that moment to run in, "O'mu'gosh!" he said running upstairs.

Ange raised an eyebrow watching him, "What did you forget Al." she asked letting Guerrier down so he could go to his papa.

"I had something for france, from Guerrier's country. We were going to give to him as a belated Birthday present since we had been unable to go to his birthday party last week." he said panicking even as he picked Guerrier up and gave him a huge hug.

Ange laughed, "You mean the glass rose hand crafted by Valinian craftsmen?" she asked holding up the said object.

"Yeah that one. Thanks Angel, you're a life savor!" he said hugging her and running out of the house to finish packing their luggage. The drive to the airport was short, but seemed really long with Guerrier bouncing around. He loved flying as much as his papa did, he also loved water, which was good as he was an island nation.

The flight was calm, because Ange sang Guerrier to sleep. Soon she fell asleep herself.

The reached Paris while darkness still bathed. She woke Guerrier up so that he could see the lights of Paris from the sky. "Wow." he said softly. Ange hugged him close as they watched the beauty that was Paris fly by as they came down for a landing. They stepped out of the plane and were met by France. "Grand-père!" Guerrier cried out running and hugging his grandpa. "Grand-papa, je vous ai apporté cette rose comme cadeau d'anniversaire!" he exclaimed holding out the rose.

France daintily picked up the rose, "Ah, Je vous remercie beaucoup mon petit-fils. Vous me rend si heureux. La rose est belle. Je t'aime mon petit.." he said. He turned and gave Ange a hug, "It is good to see you mon ami." he led them to his car, they would be staying at his house, "How have you all been?" he asked.

Ange smiled, "We have been well. Guerrier is very excited about the Conference. We could ba-" the smile left her face and she started caughing. France handed her a handkerchief. Her chest felt like it was on fire. She pulled the white material from her mouth and her eyes widened. It was stained with crimson. She looked at Alfred, and passed out.

Guerrier screamed, "Mama!" Alfred held the boy close and sang in a shaking voice to calm both of them down. France ordered the driver to a hospital. The admitance was quick since it was their country admiting someone. Tests were done.

She wasn't going to the meeting. The test results came in, she wasn't going to be living much longer. She had terminal lung cancer. She'd been living with it for a long time. She had a week at the most, a few days at the least. She didn't cry. She didn't ask why. Instead she spent as much time as she could with her family.

That night Alfred sat beside her bed holding Guerrier who was asleep.

"I... I always thought that our time together would be longer Angel." Alfred said, his eyes infinatly sad.

She smiled, "Yeah, me too. But I guess somethings just don't work out. Yeah Al?" she hummed softly.

A tear slipped down his face, "Damn it. Why couldn't you be a country? Then you coulda been my sister forever." he said whispering.

Ange touched his forhead, "I will always be your sister. Me dying doesn't change that. It just means that instead of watching you from on Earth, I'll be able to watch you all from heaven." she said.

He looked into her eyes, "Will... will you sing to me? Please Angel?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled and started singing.

...

Over the next few days the other nations came to see her. Liechtenstein cried even Prussia brushed a few tears from his eyes.

Then she was gone.

The skies in america cried the day that they buried her. Guerrier cried all night. The next day no tears fell. He was strong for his papa. He was a strong nation. Blue eyes becaume his national anthem. They were strong. They lived, and upheld her image. She watched them from heaven and smiled.

A/N: Translations

Grand-papa, je vous ai apporté cette rose comme cadeau d'anniversaire = Grandpa, I brought you this rose as a birthday present!

Ah, Je vous remercie beaucoup mon petit-fils. Vous me rend si heureux. La rose est belle. Je t'aime mon petit. = Ah, Thank you so much my little grandson. You make me so happy. The rose is beautiful. I love you my little one.


End file.
